


In The Morning

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Venom start to build a morning routine together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **MGS Tumblr Blog:** beloveddisciple.tumblr.com

Kaz can’t tie his shoes and he’s dangerously close to swearing up a storm in his room.

Despite Kazuhira’s protests that he is fine and can carry out his day-to-day tasks after being rescued by Snake, he found himself ordered by the very man himself to be on bedrest for two weeks. While he’d still find ways to get work done in his room or while ‘resting’ in the med bay, he never quite realized how difficult menial tasks have become until he’s struggling to tie his own damn shoe. 

He’s supposed to have his first, in-person meeting with the R&D team since his capture in Afghanistan in an hour and he’s lost when it comes to tying his shoelaces. Miller didn’t anticipate, let alone think, of something so mundane proving to be this great of a struggle. Putting on the rest of his clothes required him to be a bit more creative in the way he maneuvers himself, but his shoelaces feel impossible with one hand. He’d be damned if he wander outside his quarters with untied laces and ask for aid from one of his own men. 

The swears leave his mouth with fluidity before simmering into irritated sighs, pushing himself off his mattress to seek out the radio. As much as he hates the idea of someone tending to him or wiping his ass because of his injuries, he refuses to appear unprofessional before the eyes of Diamond Dogs’ staff. For the moment, until he finds the time to practice, he needs another hand and only one comes to mind.

“Snake, it’s Kaz. I need you to come to my quarters. Door is unlocked. Over.” It all comes rushed out in one breath and Kaz grimaces. 

There is a moment of silence before there is the sound of crackling life from the other side. “On my way. Over,” Venom’s voice relays back, leaving Miller to figure out how exactly he’s going to present his problem without feeling…pathetic. He trusts Venom in these, rather recent, moments of vulnerability, but he refuses to be treated differently by Diamond Dogs' personnel and Snake. He will not be pitied and there is a lurking fear that Snake just might. 

There is a rap on his door a few minutes later before it’s sliding open, Venom dressed in his fatigues and brows pinched in concern. Even after thinking of a few lines that will, professionally, explain his dilemma, he finds himself childishly sliding his foot forward, issuing out an exasperated huff. Venom blinks before answering back with a noncommittal sound. He crouches down before Kaz, quietly tying his laces, patting his calf when he’s done. To Kaz’s surprise, Venom remains crouched before him. 

“Anything else?” Venom inquires and Kaz shakes his head, little off-kilter by how easy this turned out to be. He was expecting this to be difficult — he expected, if not ready, to engage in some sort of fight. “You heading out soon?” Venom ventures after a moment and the blond blinks, turning his gaze to the watch on his wrist.

“In half an hour or so. Meeting with R&D.”  Venom gives a nod, pats his calf, again, and rises to his feet. “Got time for coffee?” Venom offers and, as always, Big Boss has a way of making everything feel easy. Miller can’t shake off the hopeful idea — this lingering sensation — that the two them might be able to quietly pick up from where they left off nine years ago. It loosens the knots of tension in his back and gullet that he didn’t know was present, the corner of his mouth twitching in bewilderment at his good fortune. 

“I got time,” Kaz accepts the offer and, in the first time in a long time, he feels optimistic.

**______________________________________**

By the third day, Kaz figured out how to tie his shoes through the usage of his prosthetic foot to hold down the other lace. It doesn’t stop him, however, from radioing in Venom, watching him crouch down before him and wordlessly tie his shoes. It’s selfish and hypocritical of him, he realizes, but Kaz is trying to find ways to make up for the nine years apart in these brief slivers of moments spent together. He takes the time to study the cut on Venom’s bottom lip to the stitches and scars sweeping over his ears. For nine years he’s been searching for Snake and to have him now, in these private moments, is worth the pain and struggle it took to get Big Boss here.

Venom doesn’t complain. He’ll always pat his calf after fixing his laces and stay put before him until told otherwise. Sometimes he’ll fix a button on Kaz’s vest or smooth down a crease on his coat, preening him before giving a grunt in satisfaction. Kaz has learned that if he keeps quiet, Venom won’t stop touching him. He’ll smooth down spots he already touched or refold the collar of his shirt, fingers grazing the side of his neck or the inside of his wrist. 

It has become a pleasant morning routine and by the second week, Kaz doesn’t bother radioing Venom to come to his quarters. The man is already at his door, attentive and present. 

This is pleasantly different from the Snake he knew nearly a decade ago. It used to be that he would have to seek out the older man, but Snake, now, has the habit of beating him to the punch. It’s different, but not unwanted. While Snake shares his thoughts less these days, he touches him with abundance, more physically giving. Kaz feels younger when rough fingers settle on his jaw or fingers squeeze his, feeling heat settle on his cheeks and lips curve upward. He laughs when he realizes he can still manage to become flustered by Snake, feeling transported back to Outer Heaven. 

It’s good to have Snake home.

**______________________________________**

It’s not every day that Venom helps him dress, but they find a way to exist together in the early hours of the day. The more Miller becomes acquainted with the alterations to his body, the more efficient he has become in dressing himself. He is quicker on buttoning his dress shirt and can tie his tie in less than a minute. Venom still finds a way to have a part to play in the morning routine. He grooms Kaz after he’s finished, touching his shoulders to brush the imaginary dirt off of them or tucking a stray strand of hair away. Miller basks in the individualized attention.

At this very moment, he’s enjoying the morning company. Even with Venom tumbling in from a rough night’s mission, he still pulled himself out of bed to shuffle his way into Miller’s quarters. Venom is, currently, a heap of limbs and muscles drifting off on his bed as Miller shaves. By the time he’s finished, the older male is snoring softly into his pillow. Kaz snorts in amusement at the sight. 

He moves to gently pull off Snake’s boots before tugging the sheets over him. He’ll clear Snake’s schedule for the day, he decides. His hand can’t help but find itself on Snake before he turns to leave the room. It’s Kaz’s turn to let his fingers linger on the inside of his wrists and on the side of his neck. Snake, eventually, stirs from his slumber. A hand slips its way out of the covers to find him, the grumbling mass pulling Kaz closer to him despite his protests. In the end, he’s being used as a pillow, Snake breathing heavily against his neck. Kaz supposes he should clear his schedule for the day, too.

**______________________________________**

It was only a matter of time before missions start to pull Snake away from Mother Base for days at a time. The lack of company in the morning is…different. Miller has grown accustom to the older male waking him up and occupying the same space as him. Waking up without the familiar presence about makes him achingly aware of what is missing in the scene. He’s acutely aware of his injuries, this morning, and the shoddy leg prosthetic he uses feels a size too small, biting into cauterized flesh. It leaves him sour and disjointed, going throughout his day trying to find a stable middle to settle into.

Kaz moves through the motions of everyday activity, but he keeps his ear to the ground on Snake’s return. It’s only when he receives word that Snake will arrive in Mother Base by the end of the hour is he a storm of activity. He’s busy dictating orders as he frequently glances at his watch, unsure if he’s excited or perplexed at his own anticipation.

The staff issue him crisp salutes when he finally makes his way to the helipad, feeling himself pull his shoulders back, standing taller, when Snake is pulling himself out of the helicopter. Concern causes his brows to furrow when he finds Snake covered in blood and moving slowly. Kaz fights off the instinctual urge to rush over to him, remaining put as he seeks out any visible wounds. Snake catches his gaze, the older male dismissing the men with a wave of the hand.

“Your blood or…?” Kaz inquires when Snake makes his way to him, only glancing behind him to watch Pequod depart. The man smells of blood, dirt, and cigar smoke. Snake shakes his head and the blond sighs softly in turn. 

“Just tired,” Snake explains absentmindedly, his attention elsewhere.

  Snake is busy eyeing him before he’s examining his own person, searching himself before he’s wiping his hands off of whatever clean patch is left on his attire. Before Kaz can issue out a questioning noise, the older male is giving a rumbling chuckle, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. Clean fingers are reaching out to fix his tie before they’re drifting down to his dress coat, finding it buttoned wrongly. Kaz smiles and issues out a soft exhale in disbelief at himself, glancing at Snake’s hands before they’re returning to his features. Snake makes quick work of it before smoothing down the front of the coat, letting the tips of his fingers remain somewhere near his abdomen. 

“Better?” Kaz asks, shifting his brace so he can move his hand and lay it on top of one of Venom’s. 

“Better,” Venom confirms before the blond is squeezing Venom’s hand, earning a pleased rumble from the blood-stained leader. 

They stay like this for a moment before Kaz is clearing his throat, the first to pull away from the other. “Get cleaned and rest up. You did good, Snake. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” he asks and he watches the left corner of Venom’s mouth curl upward, nearly exposing the white of his teeth.

“See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
